The Last Letters
by WithPaperAndPen
Summary: "I just want to say my final "words" to each of you, since I'll probably die in battle. Please make sure that each person gets the envelope with their name on it." Thirteen letters are left behind by a camper who passed away during the final battle against Gaea. One by one, they're read by the recipients, as they struggle to grapple with the loss of one of their own.
1. Prologue: No Regrets

**Hey, everyone! Don't kill me, but in this story I kill someone off… I love this character to death, but I thought this storyline was too good to resist. Warning, it'll make you sad… Go on, go get some tissues.**

**Also, please don't review with hater comments saying that you hate me for killing off so-and-so. I will delete those… Feel free to express dismay that the character is dead, but please don't hate me for it.**

**One final note: I ship Frank/Hazel and Jason/Reyna. I'm warning you in advance because the whole story will have hints of romance… You have been warned!**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own any of the characters or settings. Those are Rick Riordan's.**

* * *

The final battle against Gaea was won and most campers were celebrating. Sadly, along with the celebration there was mourning. Both of the camps had lost valuable friends and some losses hit home harder than others. The biggest shock came a few days after the battle when one more body returned to Camp Jupiter.

The body of Hazel Levesque.

It was on that day, when the campers of Camp Half-Blood and the legionnaires of Camp Jupiter finally knew what had become of Hazel, that Dakota made a discovery.

Dakota, as the centurion for the 5th Legion, was in charge of clearing out Hazel's things. As he slowly and sadly went through her belongings, a packet of envelopes fell out of her jacket pocket. The top envelope said, _For Everyone_ on the front, and as Dakota paged through the others, he noticed each one had a different name on it.

Sighing and sitting down on Hazel's bunk, he opened the _For Everyone _letter.

* * *

_Dear everyone,_

_If you're reading these letters, then I'm probably dead. Or you're a way younger camper from another generation who's stumbled upon these quite by accident because I forgot to throw them away. But it's most likely the first._

_I'm not trying to depress you. I just want to say my final "words" to each of you, since I'll probably die in battle. Whoever found this, if I've died recently, please make sure that each person gets the envelope with their name on it. They don't have to read them together, but it might help them if they did. I'm also recording the names of everyone who should receive a letter just in case someone (hi, Dakota) loses one. That way you could go and find the missing one. Each letter is important._

_I hope you don't ever have to see these letters. I hope I don't die, but chances are great that I will. I'm not going to ask you not to cry over me, because that would be stupid, but please try not to lose it completely. I'm important, but not that important._

_Well, all that's left to be said are in the letters. Thank you to the person who delivers them. I owe you one, and you can collect when you come down to Hades._

_Your friend,_

_Hazel Levesque_

**_Recipients:_**

**_Jason Grace_**

**_Reyna_**

**_Gwen_**

**_Dakota_**

**_Octavian_**

**_Percy Jackson_**

**_Annabeth Chase_**

**_Piper McLean_**

**_Leo Valdez_**

**_Thalia Grace_**

**_Julia_**

**_Nico di Angelo_**

**_Frank Zhang_**

* * *

Dakota raised his eyebrows in surprise as he finished the letter. He stood and grabbed the rest of the envelopes and raced out the door, shouting for Jason to help him round up the rest of the Greeks and Romans. Hazel's letters needed delivering.

* * *

The Greeks and Romans had assembled in Jason's house in the principia. The campers were sitting on the floor or on various couches and chairs. Terminus was sitting in a corner and Julia was on Jason's lap.

Dakota read the letter to everyone allowed and by the time he was finished, almost everyone had tears in their eyes. Only Frank, sitting apart from everyone else, didn't cry. He was just there, motionless, not speaking or acknowledging anyone. Julia made a movement to jump off the praetor's lap and sit next to him, but Jason pulled her back.

"He needs to be alone, Jules," Jason said. Julia bit her lip, but nodded.

"I just can't believe she's gone," Gwen murmured. The others nodded in agreement. Nico dragged his feet on the floor.

"Dakota, may we have our letters, please?" Annabeth requested to the centurion who had lapsed into a sad silence.

He wordlessly handed them out, one by one, before sitting back down. Jason studied the neat handwriting on the front of his envelope, missing acutely the small, happy legionnaire to whom it belonged.

"Do we want to read these together?" Percy asked, breaking the silence. Most of those present nodded assent, barring Terminus (who can't nod, anyway) and Frank.

"All right, then," Jason said softly, turning over his envelope. "I guess I'll read first."

* * *

***sniff* Writing this chapter makes me sad! This is my first attempt at writing something like this, so let me know how I did (if you want). I tried to capture the grief from a bunch of different angles… It was kind of hard because I've never lost a loved one (thank the Lord for that!), but I just imagined how I'd feel if my sister died...**

**Hope you liked it! The next chapter will be Jason's letter!**

**Mandi/WithPaperAndPen**


	2. Discovery

**Hey, everyone! Don't kill me, but in this story I kill someone off… I love this character to death, but I thought this storyline was too good to resist. Warning, it'll make you sad… Go on, go get some tissues.**

**Also, please don't review with hater comments saying that you hate me for killing off so-and-so. I will delete those… Feel free to express dismay that the character is dead, but please don't hate me for it.**

**One final note: I ship Frank/Hazel and Jason/Reyna. I'm warning you in advance because the whole story will have hints of romance… You have been warned! **

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own any of the characters or settings. Those are Rick Riordan's.**

* * *

The final battle against Gaea was won and most campers were celebrating. Sadly, along with the celebration there was mourning. Both of the camps had lost valuable friends and some losses hit home harder than others. The biggest shock came a few days after the battle when one more body returned to Camp Jupiter.

The body of Hazel Levesque.

It was on that day, when the campers of Camp Half-Blood and the legionnaires of Camp Jupiter finally knew what had become of Hazel, that Dakota made a discovery.

Dakota, as the centurion for the 5th Legion, was in charge of clearing out Hazel's things. As he slowly and sadly went through her belongings, a packet of envelopes fell out of her jacket pocket. The top envelope said, _For Everyone_ on the front, and as Dakota paged through the others, he noticed each one had a different name on it.

Sighing and sitting down on Hazel's bunk, he opened the _For Everyone _letter.

* * *

_Dear everyone,_

_If you're reading these letters, then I'm probably dead. Or you're a way younger camper from another generation who's stumbled upon these quite by accident because I forgot to throw them away. But it's most likely the first._

_I'm not trying to depress you. I just want to say my final "words" to each of you, since I'll probably die in battle. Whoever found this, if I've died recently, please make sure that each person gets the envelope with their name on it. They don't have to read them together, but it might help them if they did. I'm also recording the names of everyone who should receive a letter just in case someone (hi, Dakota) loses one. That way you could go and find the missing one. Each letter is important._

_I hope you don't ever have to see these letters. I hope I don't die, but chances are great that I will. I'm not going to ask you not to cry over me, because that would be stupid, but please try not to lose it completely. I'm important, but not that important._

_Well, all that's left to be said are in the letters. Thank you to the person who delivers them. I owe you one, and you can collect when you come down to Hades._

_Your friend,_

_Hazel Levesque_

_**Recipients:**_

_**Jason Grace**_

_**Reyna**_

_**Gwen**_

_**Dakota**_

_**Octavian**_

_**Percy Jackson**_

_**Annabeth Chase**_

_**Piper McLean**_

_**Leo Valdez**_

_**Thalia Grace**_

_**Julia**_

_**Terminus**_

_**Nico di Angelo**_

_**Frank Zhang**_

* * *

Dakota raised his eyebrows in surprise as he finished the letter. He stood and grabbed the rest of the envelopes and raced out the door, shouting for Jason to help him round up the rest of the Greeks and Romans. Hazel's letters needed delivering.

* * *

The Greeks and Romans had assembled in Jason's house in the principia. The campers were sitting on the floor or on various couches and chairs. Terminus was sitting in a corner and Julia was on Jason's lap.

Dakota read the letter to everyone allowed and by the time he was finished, almost everyone had tears in their eyes. Only Frank, sitting apart from everyone else, didn't cry. He was just there, motionless, not speaking or acknowledging anyone. Julia made a movement to jump off the praetor's lap and sit next to him, but Jason pulled her back.

"He needs to be alone, Jules," Jason said. Julia bit her lip, but nodded.

"I just can't believe she's gone," Gwen murmured. The others nodded in agreement. Nico dragged his feet on the floor.

"Dakota, may we have our letters, please?" Annabeth requested to the centurion who had lapsed into a sad silence.

He wordlessly handed them out, one by one, before sitting back down. Jason studied the neat handwriting on the front of his envelope, missing acutely the small, happy legionnaire to whom it belonged.

"Do we want to read these together?" Percy asked, breaking the silence. Most of those present nodded assent, barring Terminus (who can't nod, anyway) and Frank.

"All right, then," Jason said softly, turning over his envelope. "I guess I'll read first."

* * *

***sniff* Writing this chapter makes me sad! This is my first attempt at writing something like this, so let me know how I did (if you want). I tried to capture the grief from a bunch of different angles… It was kind of hard because I've never lost a loved one (thank the Lord for that!), but I just imagined how I'd feel if my sister died...**

**Hope you liked it! The next chapter will be Jason's letter!**

**Mandi/WithPaperAndPen**


	3. Jason: She Had Faith

**Wow… I posted the first chapter yesterday and already have 7 reviews! Thank you so very much! **

**Review Replies**

To justanotherguest who wrote _continue! please,this is good!_- Thank you! I'm so glad you like it!

To Unknown who wrote _YES Hazel died! I hate hazel so much!_- Well, I can respect that, but you might not want to keep reading… She gets a lot of attention in this story, since it is centered on her death. Nevertheless, thanks for giving this story a try!

To James-son-of-Athena who wrote _This makes me sad just by reading it._- I'm sorry I made you sad! Thanks for reading and I hope you'll come back for more if you're in a sad mood…

To the Guest who wrote _Sad, but really good. Could you please update soon? : ) : (_- Well, I'm updating! Your review inspired me to not wait for another week! I'm glad you enjoyed it!

To ChristieLaurenn who wrote _This is a really sad plot. But you have managed to make it great. I'll be following this story for the next update._-Thank you from the bottom of my heart for the compliment. I was very apprehensive about posting this, as it is a HUGE deviant from my usual works here on FF. Your review really encouraged me!

To ElAmoreNucaMuere-LoveNeverDies who _wrote I like this story. Wow can't believe Hazel . . . . Continue soon please._- Thank you! I know… I was saddened myself when I read the final copy, and I'm the one who wrote it! Ah well…

And last, but not least, to AnnieRemmyAurum, who wrote _This is so sad! I'm curious about what she wrote, though… _- Well, read on! The first letter is just ahead! Thanks for the review and for reading!

**Once again, thank you all for your support and for reading! It means a lot to me!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters or the setting, just the plot. The rest belongs to Rick Riordan.**

**Oh, one other thing. I got a PM asking how I plan to write the letters. The answer is this: If a character is speaking (there are quotation marks), but it's in italics, it's the letter… It'll be made pretty plain… ALSO, since I don't know for sure how well Hazel and Jason knew each other, I took creative liberties. No flames please!**

* * *

Jason ripped the seal on the plain white envelope and slowly pulled out the sheet of paper inside. He took a shaking breath before unfolding it, silently willing himself to not cry. Julia slid off his lap and sat on the couch next to Frank, who ignored her.

"_Dear Jason," _the praetor began reading aloud. His voice caught in his throat. He could almost hear Hazel saying this to him instead of neatly printing it on a sheet of paper.

"_I only knew you for a couple of weeks before you disappeared, but for the record, I never believed that you were dead or had run away from the legion. You seemed much too honorable for that."_

"People thought I had run away from the legion?" Jason asked, momentarily forgetting the letter. Gwen and Dakota, from their seats on the floor, glared at Octavian. Jason nodded and, avoiding Reyna's eyes, returned to the letter.

"_And I know honor. Remember, I was raised in the era where chivalry wasn't totally dead". _Here Jason and some of the legionnaires stopped to laugh. That was a typical Hazel thing to say, after all.

"_Speaking of which, it was really sweet of you to be concerned about my blackouts. I wish I could have told you sooner what the cause of them were, but I was scared. I didn't want to lose your friendship because of what I did in my past. I'm sorry for not trusting you._"

"There's nothing to be sorry for, Hazel," Jason murmured before continuing.

"_Anyway, back to when we first met. You made me feel welcome at camp, especially since I think you could tell that I was scared and totally, utterly clueless. You didn't treat me like dirt and you didn't seem to care about my dad being who he is. You also didn't hate me when Nico would show up to see me or when strange things happened when I was around. Some of the legionnaires did that, you know." _

"That's true," Nico muttered. Annabeth put her hand on his shoulder, but he shrugged it off.

"_When you disappeared, the whole camp was devastated. Reyna lost her fellow praetor, the whole camp lost a good leader and I lost a brother figure. We searched high and low for you, but eventually, we were forced to give up. Reyna and I had a shouting match about it, though, so you weren't completely forgotten." _Jason stopped and looked at Reyna in amusement.

"A shouting match with Hazel?" he asked incredulously. She shrugged vaguely.

"She wanted me to ignore the Senate and Octavian and search for you and I wanted to just sneak out and look for you alone," Reyna explained quietly before lapsing back into silence. Octavian cleared his throat.

"Wow, auger, that's the first noise you've made in what? Two hours?" Reyna asked sarcastically, lashing out at the only person she felt could take it and deserved it. Octavian wisely ignored the jab and resumed his posture of indifference and annoyance, which irritated Jason to no end. _Hazel's dead! _ He wanted to shout. _You should care, Octavian, not just sit there!_

"Keep reading," Annabeth whispered, looking back and forth between the two boys.

"_I'm sad I'll never get to see you leave the legion, Jason. I had hoped to be there when you got married, had kids and graduated (hopefully not in that order)." _Jason stopped, unable to speak around the lump that was rapidly forming in his throat. Silently, he handed the letter to Reyna, who read the last sentences.

"_You're a good praetor, an amazing warrior and a great friend. I'll miss you terribly down in Hades, but I'll see you soon enough. And yes, I'm assuming you'll die a hero, because really, what other way would Jason Grace die? I'll see you soon."_

The campers and legionnaires sat in silence, Reyna's voice reading the last few words still hanging in the air. Jason took the letter back and stared at the page, his eyes blurring with tears. Reyna silently took his other hand and squeezed it.

"She had faith you'd come back, Jason," Gwen whispered. Jason nodded, keeping his head down.

"Can I read mine?" Reyna asked quietly, her hand still firmly in Jason's. Dakota nodded and passed it to her. With a shaking breath and a sniffle, she opened the envelope.

* * *

**The Letter**

_Dear Jason,_

_I only knew you for a couple of weeks before you disappeared, but for the record, I never believed that you were dead or had run away from the legion. You seemed much too honorable for that. _ _And I know honor. Remember, I was raised in the era where chivalry wasn't totally dead._

_Speaking of which, it was really sweet of you to be concerned about my blackouts. I wish I could have told you sooner what the cause of them were, but I was scared. I didn't want to lose your friendship because of what I did in my past. I'm sorry for not trusting you._

_Anyway, back to when we first met. You made me feel welcome at camp, especially since I think you could tell that I was scared and totally, utterly clueless. You didn't treat me like dirt and you didn't seem to care about my dad being who he is. You also didn't hate me when Nico would show up to see me_ _or when strange things happened when I was around. Some of the legionnaires did that, you know._

_When you disappeared, the whole camp was devastated. Reyna lost her fellow praetor, the whole camp lost a good leader and I lost a brother figure. We searched high and low for you, but eventually, we were forced to give up. Reyna and I had a shouting match about it, though, so you weren't completely forgotten._

_I'm sad I'll never get to see you leave the legion, Jason. I had hoped to be there when you got married, had kids and graduated (hopefully not in that order). You're a good praetor, an amazing warrior and a great friend. I'll miss you terribly down in Hades, but I'm sure you'll run into me eventually since I'll probably get sent to my father's palace. I'll come visit you in Elysium. And yes, I'm assuming you'll die a hero, because really, what other way would Jason Grace die? _

_I'll see you soon._

_Hazel_

* * *

**Soo… What'd you think? I always imagined that Jason and Hazel had sort of a brother/sister relationship since Jason seems like that kind of guy… Of course, as the other Heroes of Olympus books come out, I can always change it if new developments are revealed.**

**Do you guys like the format where I have the character read Hazel's letter aloud and then I write the whole letter, uninterrupted, at the end? Let me know!**

**Next chapter will be the reading of Reyna's letter…**

**Thanks again for the reviews and follows, guys! It means a lot to me!**

**~Mandi/WithPaperAndPen**


	4. Reyna: Let Yourself Feel

**Hey, everyone!**

**Here I am with another chapter… Did you miss me? **

**Review Replies**

**Bee:** Aww, thank you!

**Silvershadowrebel:** OK, will do! I'm glad you enjoyed it!

**Cookies101:** I'm so glad you liked the plotline! Thanks for reading and for those words of encouragement!

**PandaFairy:** Oh, thank you! I'm happy you enjoyed it!

**ChristieLaurenn:** *bows* Thank you so much! I'm glad you thought it was deep; that was really flattering! Thanks for reading and reviewing!

**ClearShadows117:** I felt like crying when I wrote the chapter, so you're not alone! Thanks for the review!

**Guest:** He/she wrote _I love it! it is sad but its original. I love hazel but all people do know are Annabeth. good job keep it up. _Thank you! I'm glad it's original… That's kinda what I was going for… Thanks for reading!

**Guest:** He/she wrote _Hi, I'm really happy my review inspired you to write sooner (and yes, I am the Guest who wrote 'Sad, but really good. Could you please update soon?'). Hazel is one of my favorite characters, and even though it's sad having her die, I really like that their reading these letters. Please update soon, I love the story! _May I just say thank you for coming back once again to read and review! That means a lot to me! I did my best to update, but school started for me and it's been chaos… But thanks again for reading and reviewing and I hope to update fairly consistently from now on!

**EllOhVeEe1997:** Aww, thank you! *blushes* (I'm actually not kidding, I did blush when I read your review… Ask my mom!). And as for Leo not being in this, that was a typo! He is supposed to be in this, so I edited the list in the first chapter to include him! Epic fail… Ah, well, no one's perfect!

**Posideon'sDaughter-Percy'sSis:** Oh, gosh, thank you so much! I'm honored that you thought it was that good! Thanks for reading and reviewing! *hugs*

**Electric Storm Surge:** Well, I'm glad you don't hate me for killing off Hazel! Thanks for reading, even though it makes you sad!

**AlittleOverwritten23:** Well, thank you for reading, and I'm sorry for the mixed feelings! This was a sad story to write, I'm not gonna lie… And just in case you wondered, my name's Mandi… Thanks so much for reading and following, and I hope you enjoy the chapters to come!

**Thank you so much to everyone who reviewed and followed! I wish there was something I could do to thank you guys. I don't think you realize how much your support and encouragement means to me! So THANK YOU SO MUCH!**

**OK, enough of my sappiness… TO THE STORY!**

* * *

Reyna cracked the seal on the envelope, a nervous knot clenching in her stomach. She didn't know Hazel personally, but had watched the small and cheerful legionnaire from afar. She slid off the arm of the couch that she was sitting on and sat on the floor, leaning against Jason's legs.

"Rey?" Jason asked, prodding her with his knee. She resumed opening the letter, unfolding the crisp sheet of paper. Clearing her throat (and with a wary glance at Frank, who was glaring at her like he wanted to kill her), she began to read.

"_Reyna, I honestly don't know what to write here. I didn't really know you that well. You were the power behind the praetorship, the aloof leader and dictator. Truthfully, I was kind of scared of you. You seemed so Roman and so… untouchable. And you know that untouchable isn't really my "thing"._"

"Hazel had a thing?" Dakota asked in mock surprise. Percy and Nico chuckled and Gwen whacked Dakota lightly on the head. Reyna scowled.

"Shut up," said a rough voice. Everyone looked in surprise towards Frank, but the centurion gave no indication of ever speaking. Julia, who was still sitting by Frank, mouthed "_It was him"_. Reyna nodded in understanding and turned back to the letter.

"_But now that I know what you really went through all those months, I see things differently. I never knew how much you struggled to keep camp intact, despite Octavian's attempts to bring you down._" Octavian stared at Reyna, a look of outrage in his eyes. Reyna sucked in a deep breath, feeling tears smart behind her eyes.

"She had no right… no right to make that accusation!" Octavian spluttered. Percy, Nico and Jason jumped to their feet in outrage and started shouting over each other, each yelling different forms of abuse at the auger.

"Shut UP!" shouted a voice, silencing everyone in the room. Frank stood up and took three steps towards Octavian.

"She's dead. Leave her alone. You tortured her with your blackmailing for eight months and then some. Can't that be enough?" Frank asked before stomping out the door. Piper made to follow him, but Leo grabbed her arm.

"Just let him go," Annabeth murmured, pulling her boyfriend to sit back down next to her. Percy's hands were still balled in rage, but he obediently sat.

"Should I keep reading?" Reyna asked to no one in particular. Jason sat back with a heavy sigh and Nico glared at Octavian, who had returned to his seat on the chair in the corner, a self-satisfied smirk on his face.

"You may as well." Jason muttered. Reyna rested a hand on his shoulder, but he shrugged it off. Reyna left him alone after seeing tears cloud his eyes.

"_Sure, you had a "power vacuum situation", but not really. You had the power, but all you wanted was to share it again with Jason. Please forgive me for not trusting you, Reyna. You're a great leader._" Reyna sniffled and everyone in the room was shocked to see a tear trickle down the normally stoic praetor's face. Jason put his arm around his girlfriend and Percy put his hand on her knee.

_There's nothing to apologize for, Hazel, _Reyna thought, wiping her tears away. _I'm sorry for all my unfriendliness towards you. I'm so sorry._

"Do you want to stop for now?" Piper asked concern in her eyes. Reyna shook her head, cleared her throat and continued.

"_I hope you find happiness after the war. Maybe you'll get married, maybe you'll become a trainer of heroes, or maybe you'll become something completely different. Whatever the case, you'll do well. I know you. You never fight battles you can't win._" Reyna gave a watery chuckle at the last sentences.

"Oh, Tiny Hazel," Reyna whispered, smiling through her unshed tears. Leo smirked.

"Finish the letter, Reyna! I wanna read what she said to you for myself!" Julia exclaimed, ever the eager six-year-old. Reyna smiled and continued on.

"_You and your sister better get along after I'm gone. I won't be around to break things up. That'll be Jason's job, but you know how he is about things like that… I think he's scared of you!"_

"I am not scared of you!" Jason exclaimed (only to save his Roman pride). Nico, Leo and Gwen looked at him skeptically and Jason flushed. "OK, maybe I am… But only a little!" He defended. Reyna patted him on his head and read on.

"_I hope the damage to camp wasn't that bad. I know you guys can rebuild it, but the burden will be (once again) on your shoulders. But, hey, at least Jason will be here to help you, as will the rest of the legion. You're never truly alone."_

"You never are," Jason murmured to Reyna, who leaned into him for a hug.

"Should we find Frank?" Gwen asked. Dakota shrugged, but Jason stood up.

"Yeah, I think I will. When I get back, we can read another letter." He walked out the door to find the missing pachyderm.

"Well, whose letter do we read next?" asked Annabeth.

* * *

**The Letter**

_Reyna,_

_I honestly don't know what to write here. I didn't really know you that well. You were the power behind the praetorship, the aloof leader and dictator. Truthfully, I was kind of scared of you. You seemed so Roman and so… untouchable. And you know that untouchable isn't really my "thing"._ _Sure, you had a "power vacuum situation", but not really. You had the power, but all you wanted was to share it again with Jason. Please forgive me for not trusting you, Reyna. You're a great leader._

_I hope you find happiness after the war. Maybe you'll get married, maybe you'll become a trainer of heroes, or maybe you'll become something completely different. Whatever the case, you'll do well. I know you. You never fight battles you can't win._

_You and your sister better get along after I'm gone. I won't be around to break things up. That'll be Jason's job, but you know how he is about things like that… I think he's scared of you!_

_I hope the damage to camp wasn't that bad. I know you guys can rebuild it, but the burden will be (once again) on your shoulders. But, hey, at least Jason will be here to help you, as will the rest of the legion. You're never truly alone._

_Always,_

_Hazel_

* * *

**Soo… Whose letter do you think they'll read next? Cliffie!**

**Thanks again for reading and I hope you enjoyed it! See ya next chapter!**

**~Mandi/WithPaperAndPen**


	5. Leo: You Weren't the Seventh Wheel

**Hey, everyone! *dodges flying tomato* I'm sorry, I'm sorry! I know I haven't updated in forever, but I've had the WORST case of writer's block in my entire life! Fellow authors, you know what I'm talking about… But I'm back with the next chapter, and hopefully I'll keep up with regular updates!**

* * *

**REVIEW REPLIES**

**Guest ** (He/she wrote "*rocks crying in corner* IT'S JUST SO SADLY AWESOME AND SAD! Frazel... No! *sob*"): I know, it is sad! I'm a huge shipper of Frank/Hazel myself… Thanks anyway for reading!

**Believe-Me-Or-Not:** Aww… *blushes* Thank you so much! That is seriously one of the best compliments I have ever received! Thank you so much for reading and reviewing!

**Poseidon'sDaughter-Percy'sSis:** Thanks! I had Hazel show Reyna that level of kindness because I believe that Hazel is a very kind, forgiving person and never held a grudge against Reyna… Thanks for the review! It really made me think! :D

**theGIRLwhoREADStooMUCH: ** Thanks for reading and reviewing! I appreciate it!

**AlittleOverwritten23:** Thank you, thank you, THANK YOU! That is so nice of you to say! I can't express enough how much that made my day! *hugs*

**TheWickedMidnight:** Sad but good… I'm glad you think so! Thank you so much for reviewing!

**Amnesiac:** (Guest who wrote "OH MY GODS i was literally crying when i read this. It's really good and as soon as I get a new phone (yayz iphone!) and make an account you're going straight to the fav authors list. One day I will paint and I bet you will be writing btw how old are you? I'm guessing 18 maybe?"): First of all, thank you for those kind words (and YAY iPhone! I'm super jealous of you… LOL!)! Also, I'm flattered that you think I'm 18, but no… I'm only 14! And yes, I plan to write until my fingers fall off! Thank you once again, and I hope to see you around!

**Dramamamapwnsall**: You got it!

**RoseandBrooke:** Aww, thanks! I'm glad you liked it!

**Emster:** Thanks, I will! Your review is appreciated!

**Prophecizing **(Guest who wrote "My bb Hazel. WHYY! You're really a great writer, and... I JUST CAN'T SAY ANYTHING. I'M SO SADDD. FRANK HOLD ME. *Le Shoved Away.*") : Why, thank you! Thanks for stopping by!

**Msmatter:** Thank you so much! I shall indeed!

**ChristieLaurenn:** Thanks, and here's the update!

**TheWickedMidnight: **I'm gonna PM you about that… :D

**InfernoLeo9:** Aww, thanks! I hope you like the chapters to come.

**Wolf Nightshade 601:** Thanks! It is sad, though! Everyone loves our Tiny Hazel!

**AlittleOverWritten23** (reviewing on the prologue that I posted as the new "Chapter 1"): I seem to be good at generating feels for people. I'm so glad you enjoyed it! Also, thank you for calling me Mandi in your review… I can't explain why, but it warmed my heart! : )

**Poseidon'sDaughter-Percy'sSis** (again!): Ohh, boy… I was afraid this would come up… I do like the ship Jason/Reyna better, but I DO NOT a) think that Piper should die (I actually like her! She's a really cool character), b) hate reading about Jason/Piper in the books (I think they are a good canon couple) or c) hate Jason/Piper shippers (to each their own, I always say!). I don't mean to offend ANYONE with my ships of choice, so if you can still enjoy this story despite the obvious Jason/Reyna, that's great! If not, I'm totally OK with that and WILL NOT be offended! And yes, you have read the previous chapter before… I added a new chapter at the beginning, so every other chapter was moved down a spot (chapter 3 became chapter 4, ect.). I hope that makes sense! :D And like I said to AlittleOverwritten, thank you also for calling me Mandi. For some reason it warmed my heart and made me smile! Thanks also for the hug! *hugs back*

* * *

**Before you begin, I should warn you that there are slight Mark of Athena spoilers in this chapter, so if you haven't read the book and don't want it spoiled, I would suggest that you read it and then come back and read this chapter. Wouldn't want to spoil the fun!**

**Also, I added a prologue to this story telling how Hazel died (from her point of view), so if that interests you, go check it out!**

**This chapter is dedicated to…**

**-Believe-Me-Or-Not, whose review turned one really bad Saturday into a really great one!**

**-AlittleOverwritten23, who writes the BEST stories, leaves the best reviews and always leaves me smiling.**

**-ChristieLaurenn, who has reviewed every single chapter of this story with a kind word!**

**-Everyone who followed, reviewed and/or favorited this story, for encouraging a budding writer in her craft.**

**-Everyone who added me to their favorite authors list. That means more to me than you'll ever know! Thank you so much!**

**-And finally, my beautiful best friend and sister who leads me to great things and shares my love of the ship Frank/Hazel (and Jason/Reyna…)!**

* * *

Jason stepped back into his praetor's house, hearing the floorboards creak under his feet. With a sigh, he reentered his living room, taking in the sight of the legionarres sitting on chairs, curled up on couches and sprawled out on the floor. Percy and Annabeth were talking in hushed tones with Piper, Octavian was trying to shoo Julia away from him and it looked like Gwen was trying to talk Dakota out of strangling said auger. Leo sat a few feet away from the couch, tinkering with a wrench while Argentum and Aurum chased each other around the room. Reyna sat cross-legged on the floor, her back resting against the wall. Jason walked over to the somber praetor and sat down, taking her hand.

"You okay, Rey?" He asked. Reyna shrugged her shoulders and remained silent. Jason squeezed her hand before standing up and walking over to Gwen and Dakota.

"Did you find Frank?" Gwen asked. Jason shook his head and Dakota sighed.

"He'll come back when he's ready," Gwen reassured her friends. Leo scrambled to his feet and made his way over to Jason, tucking his wrench into his ever-present tool belt.

"Should I read my letter, or should we wait until Frank the Friendly Eagle gets back?" He asked, trying (and failing) to lighten the mood. Nico rolled his eyes and Octavian scoffed from his corner, earning himself several dirty looks from Percy, Piper, Annabeth and Julia.

"Octavian's a meanie," Julia whispered to Jason. He laughed and tousled her hair, earning himself a grin from his young friend.

"So, should I?" Leo asked. Piper shrugged.

"Sure, why not," Annabeth stated. Leo sat back down on the floor and opened his letter, unfolding it and clearing his throat. Jason settled on the couch next to Percy and Julia jumped into his lap. Reyna remained sitting against the wall, her arms crossed firmly across her chest and her lower lip quivering like she was about to cry.

_Okay, here goes,_ Leo thought as he began to read. _Dear Leo, When we first met, I didn't know you that well, and frankly, I wasn't sure I wanted to... You were hyper, crazy, ate WAY too much sugar and showed little to no regard for Roman tradition. You said stupid things sometimes and you always seemed to have your foot in your mouth. _

Percy smirked. "She seemed to have you down pretty well, my friend!" Leo rolled his eyes, suddenly unable to make a joke. His eyes started to smart as he continued reading.

"_You were everything that I wasn't. And to top it off, your uncanny resemblance to my old best friend Sammy scared me to death." _

"Who's Sammy?" Piper asked. Percy shrugged.

"All I know is that they were really good friends back in the 1940s," Jason interjected, looking at Nico for answers. Nico remained sullen and silent.

"Well, he was my great-grandpa, but I didn't know that he knew Hazel until the quest to Rome," Leo explained before returning to the letter.

"_I'm sorry, but I have to state this plainly before I write any more. I never liked you in __that way__. You were a great friend and a really cool guy, but I never had feelings for you. I never tried to lead you on, so if I did, I am so sorry." _Leo stopped, a small lump forming in the back of his throat.

"Did you…" Percy began, trailing off. Leo shrugged, willing away the sudden urge to cry.

"I thought I did." He said. "Like her, I mean. But I guess-" He stopped and looked back down at the letter. Everyone got the hint and fell silent, save Octavian, who was rolling his eyes at the "pathetic un-Roman actions" unfolding before him.

"_When I shared my memories with you, I was scared to death of what you'd think of me. But when you showed me a glimpse of your past, and I got to see Sammy once more, you gave me a huge gift. I can never thank you enough for, no matter how intentionally, letting me see where your past connected with mine." _A small grin appeared on Leo's face as he read. Annabeth smiled and Julia clapped her little hands.

"Way to go, man," Dakota approved, patting him on the back. Piper winked at Leo.

"What?" asked Leo, very confused. Piper face-palmed and Jason rolled his eyes, despite being used to the antics of those two.

"Never mind, keep reading." Piper hurried Leo along. Leo looked even more confused, but commenced reading anyway.

"_Sammy told you to keep me safe when you were a tiny baby. He told you to watch out for me and to make sure I was okay. And through all the fights with Frank, all the battles, all the mishaps and all of the wise-cracking, you did just that."_

"Fights with Frank?" Gwen, Reyna, Octavian and Dakota asked in unison. Percy and Annabeth laughed and Julia giggled at the comical expression on Dakota's face.

"I never had Frank pegged as the kind of guy that would have a fight with someone," Reyna said, surprised.

"It was mostly verbal," Jason explained. "A lot of razzing and teasing."

"Mostly?" Leo asked, incredulous. "I never hurt the guy!"

"Yeah, but he muttered under his breath about strangling you a handful of times," Piper interjected helpfully. Leo rolled his eyes.

"Well, he's the one that dropped me from the air 'on accident'" Leo defended, making air-quotes with his fingers. Piper opened her mouth, presumably to defend Frank, but Jason cut her off.

"Quit while you're ahead, Pipes," Jason whispered, knowing from experience that she had quickly become infamous for inserting her foot in her mouth on more than one occasion.

"Guys, maybe we should have this debate another time," Annabeth said, looking uncomfortable. "Frank isn't here to defend himself. Let's just keep reading." Abashed, Leo returned once again to the letter.

"_Don't blame yourself, Leo. I know, I know, it's so cliché, but it's true! My death was my choice, and I'm sure your great-grandfather would be so very proud of you. I hope you have a great life; as good as you can make it!" _Leo chuckled, but his eyes were filling up with tears. "Aw, Hazel, you're going all sappy on me," he said, partially as a joke, but mostly meaning it.

"_You never were the "seventh wheel". You were just as important as Jason, Frank, Piper, Annabeth and Percy. You were the joker of the group and you kept the coach in check. If you ask me, both of those are valuable skills! I'll see you later, Valdez. Truly yours, Hazel." _Leo carefully folded the letter up and set in on the ground, lowering his head.

"You are important," Percy said, his voice suddenly dipping lower. "We couldn't have finished the quest or won the battle without you, dude." Leo nodded, but kept his head down.

"Do you want a minute?" Piper asked, her voice soft. Leo nodded again and he heard the quiet footsteps of eleven demigods leave the room. Nico remained, standing over Leo.

"I never knew that you let her see Sammy again," Nico said quietly. Leo studied the smaller boy.

"Are you mad?" Leo asked. Nico shook his head.

"Thank you. That was one of the best gifts that anyone could have given her." And with that, Nico walked out the door to join his friends.

When the door closed behind Nico, Leo lifted his head, unfolded the letter and stared at the neat lettering of the girl that he had befriended.

"I'm gonna miss you, Hazel. Say hey to my _bisabeluo _for me."

Linebreak

"Is Leo gonna be okay?" Julia asked as the demigods sat on the porch of Jason's villa.

"He'll be fine," Jason reassured her, before dialing a number on Annabeth's cell phone.

"Who are you calling?" Percy asked his cousin.

"Thalia. She's got a letter, and I want to know if the Hunt is anywhere nearby."

"You mean she'd come to camp?" Nico asked, looking worried.

"Don't worry, man, I'll make sure you don't end up in a trash can… again." Percy reassured. Jason rolled his eyes and walked a few feet away as he spoke.

"Hey, Thalia, it's Jason. Have you got a minute?"

* * *

**The Letter**

_Dear Leo,_

_When we first met, I didn't know you that well, and frankly, I wasn't sure I wanted to... You were hyper, crazy, ate WAY too much sugar and showed little to no regard for Roman tradition. You said stupid things sometimes and you always seemed to have your foot in your mouth. You were everything that I wasn't. And to top it off, your uncanny resemblance to my old best friend Sammy scared me to death._

_I'm sorry, but I have to state this plainly before I write any more. I never liked you in __that way__. You were a great friend and a really cool guy, but I never had feelings for you. I never tried to lead you on, so if I did, I am so sorry._

_When I shared my memories with you, I was scared to death of what you'd think of me. But when you showed me a glimpse of your past, and I got to see Sammy once more, you gave me a huge gift. I can never thank you enough for, no matter how intentionally, letting me see where your past connected with mine._

_Sammy told you to keep me safe when you were a tiny baby. He told you to watch out for me and to make sure I was okay. And through all the fights with Frank, all the battles, all the mishaps and all of the wise-cracking, you did just that._

_Don't blame yourself, Leo. I know, I know, it's so cliché, but it's true! My death was my choice, and I'm sure your great-grandfather would be so very proud of you. I hope you have a great life; as good as you can make it!_

_You never were the "seventh wheel". You were just as important as Jason, Frank, Piper, Annabeth and Percy. You were the joker of the group and you kept the coach in check. If you ask me, both of those are valuable skills!_

_I'll see you later, Valdez._

_Truly yours,_

_Hazel_

* * *

**Whew! I hope you liked this chapter! I can't wait to write the next one! Thanks once again for reading! I love you all!**

**Fun fact: Today is my half-birthday and I have been on for exactly 1 year and six months!**

**~Mandi/WithPaperAndPen**


	6. Thalia: Promise Me You'll Help Him

**Oh, gosh, it's been over a month since I've updated… *sobs* I'm sorry! :( Blame school and NaNoWriMo!**

**REVIEW REPLIES!**

**Meepmeep123: **Thank you!

**Rose Daughter of Euterpe: **I'm glad you enjoyed the story, and I promise, no matter how long it may take me to update, this story is not going anywhere! :) Thank you for the review, it was really sweet!

**LightUpTheMidnight: **Thanks!

**Goddess of Jasper: **Well, this isn't "soon", per se, but… Thanks for reading!

**Poseidon'sDaughter-Percy'sSis: **Aww… Your review made me tear up! I'm honored that you loved my story that much… And happy belated birthday! *hands slice of blue cake*

**ALittleOverWritten23: **Haha! You tell your cousin for me that he is hilarious! How old is he? Anyway, your entire review made me laugh out loud, so THANK YOU! And yes, I shall "rock that keyboard"! Heehee! Thank you so much for reading and reviewing with that awesomely funny commentary by your cousin!

**Cuteypuffgirl: **Ohhh, gosh… Again with tearing up… That is the most beautiful review I've ever received, and I am honored that you think that way about my writing! I'm getting choked up just thinking about it. I was especially awed when you said that I had talent… Thank you from the bottom of my heart! *hugs*

**Lyza K:** I should put a disclaimer: WARNING, this story may rip out your heart and overwhelm you with feels. Read at your own risk…

**Prophecizing: **You are so welcome! I will look forward to "seeing" you on your fanfiction account! And I'm with you: Leo and Percy aren't my _favorites_, but I still like them… You're not alone! Thanks for reading!

**Nyx Heart of the Night: **I'm so glad you loved all of the chapters! Thank you for those kind words! :)

**KJtheELMtree: **Amen! I completely agree with you!

**M: **I'm continuing this, all right! Thanks for reading and reviewing to tell me your thoughts!

**The squirrel did it: **First of all, your penname caused me to bust out laughing! Second of all, I will gladly join your herd of Frank/Hazel fans… XD Thanks for coming back on your account to review! Yayy!

**UnicornOMG: **Could be either one… Thanks for checking out this story!

**This chapter is dedicated to**

**ALittleOverwritten23 (again). Someday, I am going to meet you in person. Mark my words!**

**Poisedon'sDaughter-Percy'sSis, who had a birthday on October 17****th****! Happy birthday**

**And finally, to KJtheELMtree, for her thought-provoking and very true review!**

* * *

Thalia walked through the crowded principia, noting the fallen columns and the trashed city. Legionnaires were struggling to rebuild, harnessing the elephant to help haul stones and using Reyna's pegasus to scout from the air.

"Thalia, over here!" shouted Percy, jogging over to her.

"Hey, Jackson." Thalia replied quietly.

"You okay?" Percy asked.

"Yeah, but this is just…" Percy nodded.

"It's insane." He commented, looking around at the shrouds lying on the ground, his eyes filling with sadness. Thalia saw her younger brother running towards them and relief rushed through her.

"Jason!" Thalia yelled, racing over and hugging her younger brother.

"Can't-breathe!" Jason choked. Thalia released him.

"Sorry… I've just been SO worried! Are you okay?" Thalia's blue eyes flashed in worry. Jason straightened his purple T-shirt, trying (and failing miserably) to retain his Roman dignity.

"I'm fine, Thals," he sighed. Thalia rolled her eyes at the nickname, but let it slide anyway.

"So, why am I here?" Thalia asked, cutting to the chase as always.

"Come on." Jason instructed, guiding Thalia to his praetor's villa. As they walked, Jason explained the letters.

"But I never even knew Hazel!" protested Thalia. "Why would she leave me a letter?"

"Who knows?" shrugged Jason. "She was unique that way." Opening the door, Jason sidestepped Argentum and Aurum , who ran to his side, and avoided stepping on Leo's head as he laid sprawled out on the floor, listless.

"Hey, Thalia," Piper said, giving her a wave. Thalia raised her hand in greeting, setting her bow and quiver by the entrance. She noticed several other demigods in the room, some talking quietly amongst themselves and some sitting alone. She saw Nico di Angelo leaning against the south wall, staring out the window with a lost expression. He seemed so small and forlorn. It almost made Thalia want to hug him, but she figured he would not appreciate that at all. Still looking around, Thalia sat cross-legged on the floor near the doorway. Annabeth came to sit next to her.

"You okay, Anna?" asked Thalia, noting the tearstains on Annabeth's cheeks.

"It's just hard," Annabeth sighed. Thalia put an arm around her.

"It's always hard to lose someone, kid." She said, her voice low.

"Hey, Dakota, can you pass Thalia her letter?" asked Jason, handing an envelope to another boy, this one unfamiliar. He was maybe about seventeen, but he had the maniacal expression of someone who didn't dip into their maturity very often. His lips were also stained red, a fact that kind of creeped Thalia out.

"Here ya go," he said, handing over the letter. Thalia opened the seal and pulled out two sheets of paper, both full of neat handwriting. That fact alone amazed Thalia, since most demigods were dyslexic. The thought of Percy or Jason trying to handwrite a letter made her want to laugh out loud, but she hardly thought that was appropriate. Clearing her throat, she began to read.

"_First of all, I should probably introduce myself. My name's Hazel Levesque. I'm a good friend of your brother's. Even though we've never met, he told me about you, so I thought I would write to you as well, because you seem like such a lovely girl."_ Percy snorted.

"Lovely? Thalia?!" Jason hit Percy on the back and Thalia rolled her eyes again, continuing on.

"_You're probably wondering why I'm writing to you, since we don't know each other. I'm writing to ask your help. See, if you're reading this letter, then I'm… well, dead. Jason has this habit of blaming himself for things when they go wrong." _Thalia raised her eyebrows, wondering why on earth Hazel was telling all this to _her._

"_So, you see, I need your help to keep Jason strong. I don't want him to beat up on himself for what happened, because it wasn't his fault! Please make sure he doesn't do anything stupid, because I'd hate to see him in Hades unless he was an old man!"_ Thalia glared meaningfully at her brother, who gave her an innocent look. She scoffed.

"_Thank you for your help, Thalia. I truly am sorry that I never got to meet you. I'm sure your father is proud of you, as I'm sure Lady Diana is. Jason always spoke very highly of you. Yours sincerely, Hazel Levesque." _Thalia felt her eyes mist over as she folded the letter back up. Standing up abruptly, she exited the room and headed outside.

"It's not fair," she muttered, staring at the shrouds in the distance. "She was so young. She could have had a full life!" The hatred that Thalia had always felt for the gods welled up inside of her. How DARE they take away an innocent life? From the stories she had heard, Hazel hadn't deserved to die. She had done everything her father asked, and she had gone through Hades and back to make things right in her second life. How could someone like her die after all that?

Thalia felt the letter in her pocket, and her resolve firmed. She could still hate the gods, but her friends and brother were mourning a dear friend. No matter what, she would help them get through this. She would honor Hazel's legacy.

"You might not have a tree to commemorate you," Thalia whispered to the wind. "But I will make sure your legacy lives on." And with that, she turned and reentered the praetor's villa. As she went, she could have sworn she heard a whispered voice.

"_Thank you."_

* * *

**The Letter**

_Dear Thalia,_

_First of all, I should probably introduce myself. My name's Hazel Levesque. I'm a good friend of your brother's. Even though we've never met, he told me about you, so I thought I would write to you as well, because you seem like such a lovely girl._

_You're probably wondering why I'm writing to you, since we don't know each other. I'm writing to ask your help. See, if you're reading this letter, then I'm… well, dead. Jason has this habit of blaming himself for things when they go wrong. So, you see, I need your help to keep Jason strong. I don't want him to beat up on himself for what happened, because it wasn't his fault! Please make sure he doesn't do anything stupid, because I'd hate to see him in Hades unless he was an old man!_

_Thank you in advance for your help, Thalia. I truly am sorry that I never got to meet you. I'm sure your father is proud of you, as I'm sure Lady Diana is. Jason always spoke very highly of you._

_Yours sincerely,_

_Hazel Levesque_

* * *

**Well, not exactly my best work (in my opinion), but I hope it was tolerable for you to read! The next chapter will be Piper's letter!**

**Thank you all for reading, and I'll certainly try to update more often!**

**~Mandi/WithPaperAndPen**


	7. Piper: I Admire You

**Hello, everyone! How are you? I'm doing very well… Christmas was fun! Did you have fun this holiday season? Well, no more of me rambling! Here's the chapter!**

**REVIEW REPLIES:**

**KJtheElmTree: Why, thank you! :)**

**The Avian-Olympian: I really love that quote (minus the cuss word) and I'm glad you liked the chapter! Thanks so much for reading!**

**LuvPeaceCandy: I'm sorry you're crying, but glad you liked the story! I'm also honored that you think it's good! *blushes* Thank you!**

**Smileyface101: Aww, thanks!**

**Alexandra Jackson rocks Hades: Ohh… Now I'm the one tearing up! *hugs* That was so sweet of your boyfriend! R.I.P. *cries in corner***

**Guest: Okay, you are seriously making me want to cry out of happiness. I'm so flattered that you think I could be an author someday… THANK YOU! And I plan to keep writing until I die… :)**

**AlittleOverwritten23: Thank you, once again, for that wonderful review! :) And yes, that's totally a Hazel thing to do… She's so awesome that way! And your cousin sounds… interesting… YES! WE MUST! Someday… XD Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoy this coming chapter!**

**Guest: Why thank you! :) I'm honored that you like my writing! :)**

**Posideon'sDaughter-Percy'sSis: Oh, you're most welcome, and I'm sorry to hear about your grandfather! I'm praying for you and your family! And no, it's totally okay if you don't read it right away… Other things in life must take importance!**

**Paintersmurffan1: Thanks a lot for that encouraging review! It really made my day!**

**Okay, so before I begin, I would like to remind you that I ship Jason/Reyna not Jason/Piper. There will be some stronger mentions of that in this chapter. Please do not flame if you don't agree to my ship. Thank you, and enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

Piper ripped the envelope open and pulled out a sheet of paper. She unfolded it and began to read, almost unaware of the others in the room.

"_I want to say thank you. Thank you for being there for me aboard the Argo. You stuck up for me and my point of view when Jason and Leo didn't want to look for Nico in Italy. You helped placate the boys, even when I stormed out in anger. Looking back on it, I probably didn't make your job very easy."_ Leo and Percy laughed and Piper glared at them.

"What?" Leo asked innocently. Piper reached over and smacked him on the head.

"Relax, Piper." Annabeth said, noticing the abnormally hard look in her friend's eyes. Piper blinked and the look was gone.

"_I really admire you, Piper. Truly. You're strong and brave and, better yet, you can keep a handle on Leo! I've never met a daughter of Venus that has acted like you, and I think you'll do great things. You're not shallow or superficial and you don't care about silly little things like 'who-broke-up-with-who' and 'who's-kissing-who'. You're better than those petty little things."_ Piper gave a watery smile.

"You mind telling that to Drew?" Piper asked. Jason, having met the bratty daughter of Aphrodite, nodded in agreement. Percy frowned in confusion.

"Who the heck is Drew?" he asked. Annabeth rolled her eyes.

"Sixteen, daughter of Aphrodite, was tempered by Silena until she died." Annabeth rattled off.

"Ohh…" Percy said, clearly still not getting it. Annabeth sighed and motioned for Piper to continue.

"_I'm so sorry that Jason and your relationship didn't work out. I know you must have been disappointed. I promise, you'll find someone else. Trust me, I've got a sixth sense about these things."_

"What's a sixth sense?" Percy, ever the dense idiot, asked.

"It's when you know so much about something that you can get a feeling in your gut when it's happening." Thalia explained.

"Oh, so like "I've got a gut feeling that Frank's about to do something incredibly stupid right now"?" Percy asked. Thalia nodded, but Annabeth's grey eyes widened as she looked out the window.

"Oh, gods! Give me a sec, I'll be right back." Annabeth exclaimed, racing out the door. Percy jumped up and hurried after her, followed closely by Jason, Leo, Nico and Reyna (who was muttering about 'stupid Greeks' and how they 'had better not ruin my city'). Seeing as Thalia, Gwen, Dakota, Octavian and Terminus weren't saying anything, Piper resumed reading the letter.

"_I wish I could have told you this when I was alive, but I guess telling you now will have to do. I feel like you're my big sister, Piper. And big sisters shouldn't have to lose their younger siblings. I prayed to the gods (minus Mars; he kind of scares me) that they would send help to you and the rest of the legion, because I know grieving doesn't go away easily._

"_Can I ask one more thing? I added another sheet of paper in here, a letter to the whole legion. I know that the Romans will probably hold a "funeral" for the legionaries and Greeks that died. Could you please read the letter aloud at the service?_

"_You once told me that you couldn't fight Gaea with a dagger and a pretty voice, but I think that you have much more in your arsenal. You're talented, brave, kind, and you have a good heart. Those are qualities that will serve you well in the demigod world. They are also qualities that I admire. I admire you._

_Until I see you again, Hazel"_

Piper took a shaky breath and wiped a tear off of her cheek. Little Julia padded over and sat next to Piper, crossing her legs and sitting up straight.

"Don't cry, Miss Piper," Julia said, causing a small smile to break out on Piper's face.

"Miss Piper?" she asked, raising an eyebrow. Julia giggled, then shrieked as Dakota sneaked up behind her and lifted her in the air. Setting her down, he handed Julia an envelope before glancing out the window.

"Jules, it's getting late and your parents are gonna want you home soon. Why don't you read your letter as soon as Sparky and the rest get back?" Julia nodded and sat down on the couch again, her short legs dangling above the floor. Piper turned her attention to the envelope, lying forgotten on the floor, and opened it to reveal a second letter, the one Hazel wanted her to read. Without reading it, she tucked it into the pocket of her jacket, feeling the sadness of all that the letter entailed weighing her down.

_I'll make you proud, Hazel,_ she vowed, wiping the last of her tears away just as the others entered the room, this time with Frank in tow.

* * *

**The Letter**

_Dear Piper,_**  
**

___I want to say thank you. Thank you for being there for me aboard the Argo. You stuck up for me and my point of view when Jason and Leo didn't want to look for Nico in Italy. You helped placate the boys, even when I stormed out in anger. Looking back on it, I probably didn't make your job very easy._

_____I really admire you, Piper. Truly. You're strong and brave and, better yet, you can keep a handle on Leo! I've never met a daughter of Venus that has acted like you, and I think you'll do great things. You're not shallow or superficial and you don't care about silly little things like 'who-broke-up-with-who' and 'who's-kissing-who'. You're better than those petty little things._

_I'm so sorry that Jason and your relationship didn't work out. I know you must have been disappointed. I promise, you'll find someone else. Trust me, I've got a sixth sense about these things._

_I wish I could have told you this when I was alive, but I guess telling you now will have to do. I feel like you're my big sister, Piper. And big sisters shouldn't have to lose their younger siblings. I prayed to the gods (minus Mars; he kind of scares me) that they would send help to you and the rest of the legion, because I know grieving doesn't go away easily._

_Can I ask one more thing? I added another sheet of paper in here, a letter to the whole legion. I know that the Romans will probably hold a "funeral" for the legionaries and Greeks that died. Could you please read the letter aloud at the service?_

_You once told me that you couldn't fight Gaea with a dagger and a pretty voice, but I think that you have much more in your arsenal. You're talented, brave, kind, and you have a good heart. Those are qualities that will serve you well in the demigod world. They are also qualities that I admire. I admire you._

_Until I see you again, _

_Hazel_

* * *

**WHEW! I am so sorry that this chapter took me ages to finish. If you'll look on my profile, you'll find an explanitaion of why I take random absences from fanfiction. Please know that I'm NOT going to leave Fanfiction without telling you guys! :) I love you all too much for that!**

**Sooo… Let me know any thoughts, critiques, etc. or if you have any ideas for later chapters! Thanks SO much for reading, sticking with me, and especially for your sweet compliments. You have more faith in my abilities than I do! Seriously, every time someone tells me I'm such a talented/gifter/great author, I'm like, *cocks head and stares at computer screen* Really? Huh, I'm not seeing it… But thank you for believing in me, and I promise that I'll do my best to not let you down!**

**See ya soon!**

**~Mandi/WithPaperAndPen**


	8. Octavian: The Real Reason Why

**Hey, folks! I'm going to be dedicating a lot more time to this story from now on, so expect more updates! *happy dance***

**REVIEW REPLIES**

**Sirpug1996: **Thank you! :)

**DEP61: **I'm so glad!

**Lieutenant Sarcasam: **:P

**Whovian-halfbloods: **Aww, thank you! That truly means a lot.

**ShimmeringDaisyFace: **You're making me blush… Thank you! And I'll be writing more now!

**Guest: **Heehee…

**Posedion'sDaughter-Percy'sSis: **I know, right? Thank you for your praise!

**The Goddess of Myths: **I share your pain! Gah! Thanks for your feedback! :D

**DEP61: **Ohh, thank you! I'm tearing up! :) That review made my day! *hugs*

**Kingawesome: **Exactly what I was thinking! You and I are in synch! I agree; I'm excited for her POV as well… She really has a lot of depth as a character! Thanks for reading and I hope you come back for more!

**Alexandra Jackson rocks Hades: **Awe, good! But congratulations! I'm so happy for you! :D

**Catnip-WiseGirl007: **Awww… I'm so thankful for your review! I'm glad you enjoyed reading the story!

**AlittleOverwritten23: **You do that! I look forward to it!

**Holly Chase: **BAM! Here ya are! I'm so glad to find a fellow supporter! :) Will do!

**Meadow-music: **Again, same page! Octavian's letter is this chapter, as a matter of fact! I wanted to keep him in character, but yes, I wanted him to have to take a moment afterward… Thanks for reviewing!

**HecateA: **As you well know, I was fangirling when I saw you read my story! Anyway, I hope you enjoy the chapters to come, even though my stories SO aren't as good as yours! :/ Anything, thanks for reading!

**I've decided to start writing each chapter in the pseudo-point of view of the person who's letter their reading. I don't know how to explain it but… Eh… You'll get the idea…**

**Annnd, here we go, ladies and gents!**

* * *

Octavian took a seat on the couch, tired of sitting on the floor in the corner next to Terminus the stupid statue and Julia the chattering brat.

Frank and Jason were the last to enter the room, and all eyes were on them when they entered.

"Are you alright?" Piper asked Frank, who shrugged before sitting down on the couch next to Octavian, who promptly shot up and swiped his letter up from the floor. Opening it, he began to read silently.

"You're supposed to read it _aloud_," Julia said pointedly. Octavian glared at her, but began to read aloud nonetheless.

"_Dear Octavian, I know that you probably are wondering why I am writing to you, since we didn't know each other. We weren't very close at all, as a matter of fact. Actually, I wrote this letter to forgive you." _Octavian paused, confused.

"Forgive you?" Reyna asked, incredulous. Octavian didn't dare disrespect the praetor, but he had a few choice words to say to her about her show of surprise. A _**good **_leader is never rattled.

"_Listen, I know that you wanted the post of praetor, and I don't blame you. Having all that power must feel pretty good. But you tried to scheme and cheat your way to the top, and that was not okay. I pray that someday, you'll understand that what you did, what you are doing, is wrong." _Octavian wanted to deny it, wanted to splutter in indignation, but he knew in his soul that she was right.

"_You weren't very kind to me, that's true, but I don't believe for a second that you're a bad person." _Reyna and Dakota snorted, earning glares and shushed from Jason and Gwen. Strangely, Octavian remained silent, not reacting to the jabs that normally would have gotten a rise out of him. Keeping his eyes down, he resumed reading. "_I don't pretend to understand why you blackmailed me and attempted to find out my secrets, but in the grand scheme of things, it really doesn't matter. What's done is done._

"_Can I ask you a favor? Maybe just one day out of the year, stop and think about why you're doing what you're doing. Maybe you could stop blackmailing the legionnaires or be friendlier. Just for a day. Can you do that for me?_

"_I know that I wasn't an important part of your life, save for annoying you and sticking up for the people you bullied, but I want you to know that, on some level, I truly care about you and your life. Maybe when we meet again, you'll be a different person._

"_Sincerely,_

_Hazel"_

Octavian stared at the letter as all the people in the room fell silent, probably waiting to see what his reaction would be. He got to his feet, still holding Hazel's letter, and stepped out the door without saying a word.

Once on the front porch, he stared out in the direction of the Little Tiber, remembering the day that Hazel had come to camp. She was confused, lost and there was something about her that didn't seem right. So naturally, Octavian tried to find out what it was.

He thought that blackmailing Hazel was a surefire way to get votes. After all, he did have her deepest secret against her. Still, she never gave in. It was like the tiny little thing had courage beyond her years. Of course, it probably helped that she was really eighty-some years old.

He felt the need to scheme, attack and hurt Hazel. He didn't trust her because she was so open, so trusting, and so sweet. It didn't bother him that the "weakness" was really just a small little girl with an impossible destiny. He still justified it all by saying that he was simply being a good centurion of Rome and keeping weakness at bay.

But now, he wondered what his real reason was.

* * *

_**The Letter**_

_Dear Octavian,_

_I know that you probably are wondering why I am writing to you, since we didn't know each other. We weren't very close at all, as a matter of fact. Actually, I wrote this letter to forgive you._

_Listen, I know that you wanted the post of praetor, and I don't blame you. Having all that power must feel pretty good. But you tried to scheme and cheat your way to the top, and that was not okay. I pray that someday, you'll understand that what you did, and what you're still doing, is wrong._

_You weren't very kind to me, that's true, but I don't believe for a second that you're a bad person. I don't pretend to understand why you blackmailed me and attempted to find out my secrets, but in the grand scheme of things, it really doesn't matter. What's done is done._

_Can I ask you a favor? Maybe just one day out of the year, stop and think about why you're doing what you're doing. Maybe you could stop blackmailing the legionnaires or be friendlier. Just for a day. Can you do that for me?_

_I know that I wasn't an important part of your life, save for annoying you and sticking up for the people you bullied, but I want you to know that, on some level, I truly care about you and your life. Maybe when we meet again, you'll be a different person._

_Sincerely,_

_Hazel_

* * *

**Okay, the feels really got me with that one! :'( I hope Octavian comes to his senses in one of the Heroes of Olympus books... He seems like he _could_ be a nice guy, but I dunno... :/**_  
_

**So, I was thinking that I'd start ending each chapter with a question that you could answer, should you choose to review! Then, at the beginning of the next chapter, I'll post my answer! Should be fun...**

**QUESTION: What is the oddest couple that you ship in the Percy Jackson fandom? It doesn't have to be canon...**

**Have fun, and as always, ideas and constructive criticism are welcome, but only if you choose to share!**

**Love ya'll!**

**~Mandi/WithPaperAndPen**


	9. Julia: My First Real Friend

**Hello, readers! So, I'm not gonna lie, I can't promise very many updates, simply because my family and I are in the process of moving house! XD I'm super excited, but it's a lot of work and VERY time-consuming, but on the three-day drive to our new place, I can hopefully write many new chappies for you all! Okay, enough rambling… Haha!**

**REPLIES!**

**Holly Chase: **Well, both of those seem like very logical ships to me… I personally hard-core ship Luke/Thalia… Heehee! Thanks for reviewing!

**SirronRocks: **Haha!

**DEP61: **Aww, thanks, you're so sweet! I'm so glad you stopped by!

**TheWickedMidnight: **I've never heard of that ship before… Huh… Cool!

**Alexandra Jackson rocks Hades: **Actually, you were logged in, hehe! I'm so happy that you liked the chapter and I hope you'll keep coming back for more!

**Lieutenant Sarcasm: **Aww, thank you! :')

**The Goddess of Myths: **Got it… No asking… Hey, do you want me to write a happy Frank/Hazel oneshot for you? I love that couple, so I'd be more than happy to do that… Let me know, please! And I'm honored that I inspired you! :)

**Guest: **Aww, thanks! :D

**TeAmLeO: **I'm so glad you liked the chapter; thank you! I also stick to canon ships, except for two… :D

**Guest: **Well, thank you for sharing your opinion… Let me know your feelings as you keep reading, please!

**Meadow-music: **My pleasure!

**DairenateNY: **Thank you! And yes, don't we all… Haha, just kind of… :)

**And my answer to the question from the last chapter (What is the weirdest pairing that you ship?) is… Nico and Piper!**

**Okay, okay, let me explain… So, I read **_**The Dove that Softened the Skull **_**by KeeponReadin (here on fanfiction) and I instantly fell in love with the pairing! The only reason I entertained this pairing is because I ship Jason/Reyna, and if Jason is with Reyna, then Piper's alone… So…yeah…**

**Okay, moving on to the story…**

* * *

Piper handed Julia her envelope and the six-year-old took it carefully. Ripping open the paper with a child's enthusiasm, she pulled out the letter. Taking it gingerly between her fingers, she pulled it out of the envelope and unfolded it, carefully sounding out the words as she read aloud.

"_Dear Julia. I'm so sad that you have to be reading this letter. You're so young; death shouldn't have had a chance to touch your life yet. Sadly, the Fates decided to make it so." _Julia stopped and touched the letter gently.

"It's okay, Hazel," she said quietly before continuing. "'S'not your fault."

"_You should know that I view you as a little sister. You were such a little sweetheart when I first met you. I remember walking towards Temple Hill and having you run up to me and slide your little hand into mine. You didn't know me, but you asked me my name and then chattered about camp and your friends. You made me feel like I belonged and I can never thank you enough. In a way, you were my first friend here at Camp Jupiter."_

"Am I gonna see Hazel in Hades?" Julia asked, suddenly breaking off from the letter. Nico rested a hand on her knee in a surprising gesture of tenderness.

"Sure you will," he said quietly. Julia blinked tears out of her eyes and kept reading.

"_I hope you grow up good and strong so then you can join the legion. Be sure to listen to your centurions, obey the praetors and never make Terminus angry (but I'm sure you already know that!). Don't choose a cohort because of what they can offer you, but go with your heart. If going your heart means joining the "underdogs", don't be afraid to do that. Sometimes the greatest things come in disguise._

"_I hope you have a beautiful future, Julia. You have such talent and such a sweet disposition, and I'm sure that will carry you far in life. Have a good time in the legion. Love, Hazel."_ A single tear traced down Julia's cheek before she burst into tears and ran to Jason, wrapping her skinny arms around his neck and crying into his shoulder.

"I don't want Hazel to go!" She sobbed. Jason set her on his lap.

"I don't either, Julia," he murmured. "But you know," he began, dropping his voice conspiratorially and looking back and forth suspiciously. "I bet she's watching us right now." Julia gasped.

"Right now?" she asked. Jason nodded. "Hi, Hazel." Julia whispered, dashing the tears on her face away with the back of her hand. "I'm not gonna cry, 'cause she probably won't like it." She said in Jason's ear.

"Well, y'know, Jules, I bet that Hazel would be okay with it. She knows that people have to be sad once in a while." Julia sniffled, seeming to ponder something. Her eyes light up.

"Thanks, Sparky." She said, standing up and racing out the door.

"Where are you going?" Jason asked.

"I've gotta go do something!" came her reply. Jason shrugged.

"Romans, we should probably go eat our supper." Reyna suggested, getting up off the floor. Dakota, Gwen, Jason and Nico stood as well.

"I'll go find Frank." Nico offered, strapping his sword onto his waist. Jason nodded his approval and the son of Hades stepped into the shadows and disappeared.

"That still gets creepy," Leo remarked to no one in particular. Piper shoved him.

"Should we pick this up tomorrow?" Gwen asked Jason and Percy. Percy shook his head.

"I don't know about the rest of you, but I won't be able to sleep until we finish these letters." Jason nodded in agreement.

"Okay," Gwen said. "I guess we'll come back after dinner."

* * *

_Dear Julia,_

_I'm so sad that you have to be reading this letter. You're so young; death shouldn't have had a chance to touch your life yet. Sadly, the Fates decided to make it so._

_You should know that I view you as a little sister. You were such a little sweetheart when I first met you. I remember walking towards Temple Hill and having you run up to me and slide your little hand into mine. You didn't know me, but you asked me my name and then chattered about camp and your friends. You made me feel like I belonged and I can never thank you enough. In a way, you were my first friend here at Camp Jupiter._

_I hope you grow up good and strong so then you can join the legion. Be sure to listen to your centurions, obey the praetors and never make Terminus angry (but I'm sure you already know that!). Don't choose a cohort because of what they can offer you, but go with your heart. If going your heart means joining the "underdogs", don't be afraid to do that. Sometimes, the greatest things come in disguise._

_I hope you have a beautiful future, Julia. You have such talent and such a sweet disposition, and I'm sure that will carry you far in life. Have a good time in the legion._

_Love,_

_Hazel_

* * *

**Well, there ya go! I'd like to give a shoutout to my friend Ty from Wordpress, who's probably reading this on Figment… Hello there! :P**

**So, some of you might remember this, but my birthday is coming up on April 17****th****, and that's also the day that I started my fanfiction account! I will have been on fanfiction for two years! I kinda want to do something to celebrate… Any ideas? Please tell me!**

**CHAPTER QUESTION: What should I do to celebrate my two-year anniversary on fanfiction?**

**Oh, and in case you were wondering, I'm posting this chapter from a hotel room… Haha! I'm going to go swimming next, so I'll see you all later! Have a fabulous weekend!**

**~Mandi/WithPaperAndPen**


	10. Gwen and Dakota: The Older Ones

**Hello again, beautiful readers! This is Mandi, coming to you live from my new house!… My apologies for not having this up sooner (especially since I promised more updates), but I've been SO BUSY with unpacking and moving boxes and all of that great stuff. My poor aching back!**

**REVIEW REPLIES:**

**FestusTheFlyingMattress: Oh, that's a good idea! Thanks! :) Thanks for the cookies as well, they were very tasty! P.S.: I love you pen name! Both my sister and I LOLed at it!**

**DEP61: Haha, that's so cool! Why are you traveling (if you feel comfortable saying)? I'm so glad you liked how I captured the characters, because to be honest, I feel like I may have lost my creative spark, if ya know what I mean… Thanks so much for reading, and safe travels!**

**The Goddess of Myths: I'm so glad you liked the one-shot; your review really made my night! I'm also very grateful for your compliment; it really made my night! *hugs***

**Blue yellow purple: Thank you very much!**

**Posideon'sDaughter-Percy'sSis: I'm so glad you're excited! By my calculations, I've got 7 more letters, plus the funeral scene and the epilogue, so that's a total of 9 chapters! Woot! Thanks for reviewing, and I hope the chapters to come don't disappoint!**

**DairenateNY: Aww, thanks a million! :P As for Julia's little plan, you'll have to see! YES! Totally send me Frazel fics! Pleeeaaaaseeeee? XD**

**SomewhatCrazyOwl: I am SO honored that you loved the story so much, and your review was very touching! Thank you, thank you! 3**

**Alexandra Jackson rocks Hades: Aww… D':**

**AlittleOverwritten23: Thank you for the birthday wishes, haha! And yes, I think Jules will grow up to be fantastic. Check your PM's!**

**HPPJOandHGForever: Awh, thank you! I hope you continue to enjoy my writing!**

**Just so you know, I've decided to put Gwen and Dakota together in one chapter, since we really don't know a lot about either one of those crazy, crazy legionnaires. Also, I've taken creative license with this chapter, since (like I already said) we don't know a lot about these lunatics.**

**Okay, here you go! Chapter 10! Wooohoooo!**

* * *

After a quiet, somber dinner, during which Dakota drank twice his normal amount of Kool-Aid, Gwen got into several arguments with Octavian and Leo accidentally set the table on fire, the thirteen trekked back to Jason's house.

"Okay," Gwen sighed, seating herself on one of Jason's couches, seeing as the other one was occupied by Reyna, Jason, Percy and Annabeth. Dakota and Thalia sat down next to her and Nico (rather reluctantly) sat on the opposite side of Thalia. "Should I read?"

Dakota tossed her the letter in indifference and Gwen peeled open the seal.

"_Dear Gwen, I know you're probably not going to be able to live up to your reputation as "the optimist" this time. I mean, no one can really blame you, seeing as how camp's in ruins, lots of people have died and the Greeks are leaving. And, of course, this letter's not really helping moral, is it? I should've thought of that, I guess…_" Gwen laughed drily, hearing Hazel's impish voice in her head.

"_I really looked up to you when I first came to camp. You were like that cool, slightly hyper big sister that you read about in books. You are kind, respectful and can control Dakota during his Kool-Aid episodes. That's pretty valuable to the legion, by the way. Even though you knew that the Fifth Cohort could never win war games, you always encouraged us by promising us the Mural Crown if we emerged victorious. And look what happened!"_

"Yeah, I showed up, so everything was all better." Percy said jokingly. Gwen smacked him upside the head with the envelope.

"No, everything was all better because Gwennie here left the legion." Dakota retaliated. Gwen told him to shut up.

"_I was kind of disappointed when you left the legion, but I'm very glad that you're not dead. We're still not sure who stabbed you, but the important thing is that you're here, and just as crazy as ever!_

_"You are a very special person, Gwen. You and Dakota are good friends to me and I won't forget you for as long as I live. Which wasn't very long, but that point is moot._

_"Your friend,_

"_Hazel."_

Gwen tenderly folded up the letter and slid it back into the envelope. Bending over, she picked up Dakota's envelope and handed it to him.

"Dakota, do you want to read?" she asked her friend. After another swig of Kool-Aid, he took the letter and began to read, jiggling his leg in typical Dakota fashion.

"_Dear Dakota. I actually owe you a lot. You were the one that stood for me at camp, even though I was a daughter of Pluto, a supposed bad-luck charm. I remember standing there, surrounded by all those legionnaires, and having tears well up in my eyes because, once again, this was a place where I wasn't welcome._

_"Then you stepped forward and said (in a rather unorthodox manner, might I add), "I'll stand for the kid." Jason and Reyna didn't seem surprised at all with your lack of decorum, and I was just thankful that someone cared enough to welcome me into the legion and to teach me what they knew. So thank you."_

"Jeez, Hazel," Dakota said, trying to make a joke. "What'd you think I was gonna do, leave you just standing there awkwardly?" In his head, he could almost hear Hazel's sarcastic tone. _"Yes, Dakota, that's exactly what I thought you were going to do." _Then she'd jokingly hit him on the shoulder before running off to train with Gwen or talk with Frank. Dakota sighed, turning his ADHD brain back to the letter. He was going to miss that kid.

"_You showed me the ropes of camp life, and you made sure that I never sat alone during mess. You introduced me to the other members of the cohort, and threatened to pound them if they didn't like me. All of the sentiments were much appreciated. Even the threatening, though in the future, I wouldn't recommend it…_

_"You were a really great friend to me, Dakota, and I really appreciate it. I owe you one._

_Your friend, Hazel."_

Jason laughed. "Wait, so, you actually told people that they had to like Hazel, 'or else'?" he asked, making quote-fingers. Dakota nodded and all the Romans laughed even harder.

"Wow, dude, glad you didn't do that to me when I showed up," Percy joked. Dakota grinned.

"I thought about it, but Gwen kept slapping me…" he pouted mockingly. Everyone burst into laughs again, and Dakota couldn't help but think that maybe this is what Hazel would've wanted. For people to be laughing about her letters instead of being sad that she was gone.

After all, they'd all see her again eventually.

* * *

**_The Letters_**

_Dear Gwen,_

_ I know you're probably not going to be able to live up to your reputation as "the optimist" this time. I mean, no one can really blame you, seeing as how camp is in ruins, lots of people have died and the Greeks are leaving. And, of course, this letter's not really helping moral, is it? I should've thought of that, I guess…_

_I really looked up to you when I first came to camp. You were like that cool, slightly hyper big sister that I would always read about in books. You are kind, respectful and can control Dakota during his Kool-Aid-drunk episodes. (By the way, that's a skill that's pretty valuable to the legion.) Even though you knew that the Fifth Cohort could never win war games, you always encouraged us by promising us the Mural Crown if we emerged victorious. And look what happened!_

_I was kind of disappointed when you left the legion, but I'm very glad that you're not dead. We're still not sure who stabbed you, but the important thing is that you're here, and just as crazy as ever!_

_You are a very special person, Gwen. You and Dakota are good friends to me and I won't forget you for as long as I live. Which wasn't very long, but that point is moot._

_Your friend,_

_Hazel_

_Dear Dakota,_

_ I actually owe you a lot. You were the one that stood for me at camp, even though I was a daughter of Pluto, a supposed bad-luck charm. I remember standing there, surrounded by all those legionnaires, and having tears well up in my eyes because, once again, this was a place where I wasn't welcome._

_Then you stepped forward and said (in a rather unorthodox manner, might I add), "I'll stand for the kid." Jason and Reyna didn't seem surprised at all with your lack of decorum, and I was just thankful that someone cared enough to welcome me into the legion and to teach me what they knew. So thank you._

_You showed me the ropes of camp life, and you made sure that I never sat alone during mess. You introduced me to the other members of the cohort, and threatened to pound them if they didn't like me. All of the sentiments were much appreciated. Even the threatening, though in the future, I wouldn't recommend it…_

_You were a really great friend to me, Dakota, and I really appreciate it. I owe you one._

_Your friend, _

_Hazel_

* * *

**There you go! I'm so sorry that this took so long to post… :/**

**Also, I've started a Birthaversary countdown (which you can read about on my profile)! I'm going to be posting one-shots for different fandoms that I like as a countdown to my birthday/my 2 year FF anniversary (which is April 17****th****, if you were wondering).**

**OH, annnnd…. If any of you like The Kane Chronicles, I just started a multi-chapter story for that fandom. I'd love to hear your thoughts on it, if any of you are interested! :)**

**Thanks for reading and I'll see you (hopefully) soon!**

**-Mandi/WithPaperAndPen**


	11. Percy: For Hazel

**Hello, hello! How is everyone on this wonderful Saturday afternoon? :) I'm actually updating in a timely fashion! *gasps* Heh heh…**

**REVIEW REPLIES!**

**DEP61: **Wow, cool! You must be very smart, haha! Best of luck with college! :) That was such a sweet review, and I'm glad that the story holds your interest and is enjoyable to read! Thank you!

**Posideon'sDaughter-Percy'sSis: **Aww, don't cry! *hands tissue* I don't know… Maybe I will do more eventually! You realize that you are basically asking me to kill off more characters, right? Haha!

**Kingawesome: **Right now it's looking that way, haha! I'm kind of sad about that, though… :(

**FestusTheFlyingMattress: **Thank you! *gives you a tissue* I'm so glad you thought it was deep… *blushes*

**Guest: **Thank you! :P

**Doubles12: **Aww… :)

**Bookworm19980115: **Wow, that's a lot of reading, haha! I'm so glad you liked the story that much! Thanks for the review!

**TheWickedMidnight: **Ohmigosh, no way! How cool! How old will you be turning?

**Beauty behind the words: **Thank you for that review; I'm so glad that my portrayal accomplished exactly what I wanted it to! Your review was very encouraging!

**Alexandra Jackson Rocks Hades: **Thank you, dear! And I've never heard of The Walking Dead… Is it a TV show? Sorry, I'm kinda clueless... Thanks for your review! :)

**Me Myself and Not You: **Oh, my, here comes the blush again! I hope you like every chapter as much as you liked this one! *hugs*

**Mrsfillylover: **Thank you for all your numerous reviews and HAPPY EARLY BIRTHDAY! I'm glad to hear that you're enjoying (ish) the story… Please don't cry! :*)

**Okay, here we go! :D**

* * *

Percy took his letter from the pile on the floor, a lump rising in his throat as he opened the seal. The room fell quiet, the only sounds coming from Reyna's dogs pacing the floor and Leo drumming on the floor with his fingers.

Normally Percy would be cracking a joke or trying to lighten the mood, but not this time. This time, things were too weighty, too sad to be remedied by a laugh or a well-placed comment. As he unfolded the letter, he cast his eyes to Annabeth, sitting three feet away from him, her knees pulled up to her chest. He felt a pang as he looked at his girlfriend, who had gone through so much in Tartarus only to arrive at the surface and lose Hazel, who had become like Annabeth's younger sister.

"_Dear Percy,"_ he began, and all eyes turned to him. "_I must confess, when you arrived at Camp Jupiter for the first time, I was taken aback. You were so different, so strange, yet there was something about you that made me want to befriend you. You seemed so self-assured, yet sad, as if you'd gone through a lot in your life. I can respect that." _Percy chuckled darkly.

"Yeah, Hazel's got a point," Thalia commented from the corner, where she and Nico had set up "camp". Percy shot a glare at his cousin, who glared back without hesitation. Annabeth sighed and rolled her eyes.

"_But then, as time went on and I got to know you better, I felt safe with you. You were like an older brother to me, someone who would stick up for me and watch my back. And when you asked if I wanted to come on the quest with you and Frank, that meant more to me than you'll ever know. After all, according to the legion, I was a lost cause and a hopeless bad-luck charm."_

"Nah, Hazel," Percy murmured. "Your brother's the bad-luck charm." Nico threw a shoe at Percy, who dodged it. The dark-haired son of Hades sank back into his corner, and with his black leather jacket and dark features, he looked like he was one with the shadows. Which he basically was, Percy guessed.

_"I disagree with the Romans. There's no denying that you're a Greek, but I think that you're also a Roman. You would never leave a friend behind. You aren't afraid to fight for a cause, and nothing can ever stop you from going after what you believe in. No matter what stands in your way, you make something happen. I admire that about you, among other things." _Percy paused, looking over at Jason. The blonde stared back at him, then offered a small smile. Percy sighed. Maybe there was hope for the Greco/Roman relations after all. Hazel could do that to people; bring them together like that.

"_I wish I would have known you better. You are so brave and kind and you are the best cousin any girl could ever ask for. You're a great friend who never failed to make me laugh, and even though you had no memories when we first met, you still were loyal and fearless. If I could live again, I'd live like you._

_"As I write this, you and Annabeth are up on the decks, rehashing the events of Tartarus to Chiron via Iris-message. I want nothing more than to go up there and shout at Chiron to leave you alone. Doesn't he understand what you two just went through?" _Percy laughed.

"I can just see her," he chuckled. "Her little fists all balled up and her eyes flashing." Several others laughed quietly at the picture Percy had painted.

"_But at the same time, I understand. There's a time for grief and a time for planning. And right now, when you're reading this letter, it's a time for grief. I just wish I could be there by your side, not the cause of the misery._

_"I trust I'll see you in Elysium, Percy. Providing you die of old age, not in some stupid way like you almost have a handful of times. But then again, since you've got Annabeth, Grover, Thalia and Nico watching your back, I'm sure you'll be just fine._

_"I'll see you later. Your friend, Hazel"_

Annabeth rested her head on Percy's shoulder, and Percy planted a kiss on her forehead. His mind wandered back to the events of Tartarus, and he thought back to what Hazel had said about him.

He wasn't brave or heroic. Heck, his so-called "bravery" was mostly just stupidity and really good luck. He wasn't anything other than an average demi-god, who just so happened to end up having to save mankind. But he wasn't the hero that Hazel thought he was. But maybe over time, he could become one.

For Hazel.

* * *

_Dear Percy,_

_I must confess, when you arrived at Camp Jupiter for the first time, I was taken aback. You were so different, so strange, yet there was something about you that made me want to befriend you. You seemed so self-assured, yet sad, as if you'd gone through a lot in your life. I can respect that._ _But then, as time went on and I got to know you better, I felt safe with you. You were like an older brother to me, someone who would stick up for me and watch my back. And when you asked if I wanted to come on the quest with you and Frank, that meant more to me than you'll ever know. After all, according to the legion, I was a lost cause and a hopeless bad-luck charm._

_I disagree with the Romans. There's no denying that you're a Greek, but I think that you're also a Roman. You would never leave a friend behind. You aren't afraid to fight for a cause, and nothing can ever stop you from going after what you believe in. No matter what stands in your way, you make something happen. I admire that about you, among other things_

_I wish I would have known you better. You are so brave and kind and you are the best cousin any girl could ever ask for. You're a great friend who never failed to make me laugh, and even though you had no memories when we first met, you still were loyal and fearless. If I could live again, I'd live like you._

_As I write this, you and Annabeth are up on the decks, rehashing the events of Tartarus to Chiron via Iris-message. I want nothing more than to go up there and shout at Chiron to leave you alone. Doesn't he understand what you two just went through? But at the same time, I understand. There's a time for grief and a time for planning. And right now, when you're reading this letter, it's a time for grief. I just wish I could be there by your side, not the cause of the misery._

_I trust I'll see you in Elysium, Percy. Providing you die of old age, not in some stupid way like you almost have a handful of times. But then again, since you've got Annabeth, Grover, Thalia and Nico watching your back, I'm sure you'll be just fine._

_I'll see you later._

_Your friend,_

_Hazel_

* * *

**I feel like that wasn't one of my best, but I'm tired, my head is killing me and it's raining, so please bear with me!**

**On another note, thanks to the folks that read my Kane Chronicles fic and the one-shots that I put together for my birthaversary countdown! Only seven more days, people! :P**

**Until next time!**

**-Mandi/WithPaperAndPen**


	12. Annabeth: Thanks for Everything

**Hello, hello! I'm back and ready for another chapter! Only four more after this one! Wow…**

**Review Replies!**

**Guest: **I'm so glad you've enjoyed the story and that you thought it was unique! Your review made my day!

**Poseidon'sDaughter-Percy'sSis: **Aww, I'm so glad you think so, and I hope this next chapter is to your liking as well! And I definitely will write more! Who should I kill off? MWAHAHA!

**FestusTheFlyingMattress: **Aww, don't cry! *hugs*

**TheWickedMidnight: **Happy late birthday! How old are you now? Did you have a good day? :P

**Medow-music: **It's here! :P

**Alexandra Jackson rocks Hades: **Sweeet! I'll definitely have to watch it! I'm glad you liked the imagery, heehee!

**DairenateNY: **Aww, thank you, but please don't cry! *hugs*

**MysteryPerson: **I'm so glad; that was probably one of my favorite things to write! :DD

**Riordan fan 1990: **Aww, thank you! That means a lot! :) Thanks for reading and reviewing (and being so patient with my slow updating!)!

**Me Myself and Not You: **Well, after Nico's letter, Frank's letter awaits! Thank you for reviewing!

**HP-LotR-SW-HG: **Okay, your review made me cry! I'm so thankful that I could brighten things for you and that you liked what I wrote! This truly means the world to me! Thank you SO much!

**That'sthe411: **I'm glad you took the time to leave so many reviews, and even though we don't see eye-to-eye on ships, I'm happy you're still reading! :)

**Okay, no more of me blabbing… XD**

* * *

Annabeth didn't want to read her letter. Call her crazy and depressed, but the thought of opening Hazel's letter was akin saying a permanent goodbye to one of her best friends. She knew that she would have to say goodbye sooner or later, but in Annabeth's mind, the goodbyes could wait until the burials. Nevertheless, the daughter of Athena steeled her nerves and opened the envelope.

_"Dear Annabeth," _she began, her voice shaking ever-so-slightly. "_As I write this, I'm sitting above decks watching you and Percy. He's standing by the rail, looking out over the front of the _Argo II, _and you have your hand in his and your head on his shoulder. You're favoring one leg and he has gashes on his face and neck that still need healing. You both look exhausted, sad and really scared._

_"But to me, that picture is amazing. I mean, think about it. You both have been through Hades and back (quite literally, actually!), but you still have such loyalty and love for each other. I think that's amazing." _Annabeth snuck a glance at Percy, who was intently studying the floor. She traced his scars with her eyes, but looked away as Percy shifted his eyes to her, catching her staring at him.

"What?" he asked quietly. Annabeth smiled at him, which only confused him more.

_"_Nothing, Seaweed Brain," she said, earning a grin from Percy at the sound of his nickname. She turned back to her letter, narrowing her eyes slightly to sort out the words.

"_You'd better teach Percy how to be a proper boyfriend, Annabeth. He once told me that he was very afraid of ruining your relationship by doing something stupid. I told him, 'Of course you'll do something stupid! Everyone does in a relationship!' Somehow, I don't think I helped his confidence in any way. . ." _Annabeth took another look at Percy, beginning to laugh. "She really said that to you?" The daughter of Athena asked. Percy lowered his head, his shoulders shaking in repressed laughter.

"Word for word," he answered. Thalia began to laugh as well, and even Jason and Nico cracked small smiles. Annabeth shook her head, still chuckling, and found her place in the letter again.

_"But my point is, even though he's silly, very hyper and totally clueless, he's an amazing guy, and Annabeth, you're very lucky. He's the kind of gentleman that will be by your side no matter what, and I think he's already proved that to you time and time again._

_"Another thing that I admire about you is that you're very smart, and I don't just mean book-smart. You're clever, cunning and wise. You can think on your feet and you don't take any nonsense from anyone. Ever. I don't care what your mother says. You're the perfect daughter of Athena, and someday she'll see that and be very, very sorry that she ever doubted you." _Annabeth quirked an eyebrow at Percy.

"You hear that? I don't take crap from anyone, Seaweed Brain." Percy rolled his eyes.

"Yes, ma'am," he said jokingly. Annabeth gave a warning glare to Leo, who raised his hands in innocence. Thalia whistled and Jason smacked his sister on the knee. Octavian rolled his eyes, but stayed silent, partially due to the stony glare that was boring into his skull from Reyna.

_This is what Hazel would have loved, _Annabeth thought. _All of us laughing and joking together. _Annabeth could almost hear Hazel's bright laugh joining in the chaos, and her spirits darkened instantly. She'd never get to hear Hazel again.

Annabeth cleared her throat and went on. _"One last thing. I want to thank you for your friendship. I'll never forget the day you tried to cheer me up by telling me stories about Percy's and your escapades. Within moments we were talking and laughing like old friends. I felt like you were a sister to me, and I can never thank you enough for taking me under your wing._

_"I wish you all the best, Annabeth. I hope you have a great life with Percy and that your kids (should you have any) are every bit as brave and clever as you are. I'll see you soon!" _

Annabeth folded the letter carefully and slid it back in the envelope, laying it on the floor. There was silence, and Annabeth looked around the room. She wondered what they were to do next, but the sound of footsteps and creaking floorboards answered that question.

"Hey, guys." Frank muttered, sitting against the wall next to Piper, who gave him a half-wave and a small smile. Silent smiles and nods were given, but Frank ignored them. There was the sound of ripping paper that caused Annabeth to jump.

Nico was ripping open his envelope.

* * *

_Dear Annabeth,_

_As I write this, I'm sitting above decks watching you and Percy. He's standing by the rail, looking out over the front of the _Argo II, _and you have your hand in his and your head on his shoulder. You're favoring one leg and he has gashes on his face and neck that still need healing. You both look exhausted, sad and really scared, but to me, that picture is beautiful. I mean, think about it. You both have been through Hades and back (quite literally, actually!), but you still have such loyalty and love for each other. I think that's amazing._

_You'd better teach Percy how to be a proper boyfriend, Annabeth. He once told me that he was very afraid of ruining your relationship by doing something stupid. I told him, 'Of course you'll do something stupid! Everyone does in a relationship!' Somehow, I don't think I helped his confidence much. . . But my point is, even though he's silly, very hyper and totally clueless, he's an amazing guy, and you're very lucky. He's the kind of gentleman that will be by your side no matter what, and I think he's already proved that to you time and time again._

_Another thing that I admire about you is that you're very smart, and I don't just mean book-smart. You're clever, cunning and wise. You can think on your feet and you don't take any nonsense from anyone. Ever. I don't care what your mother says. You're the perfect daughter of Athena, and someday she'll see that and be very, very sorry that she ever doubted you._

_One last thing. I want to thank you for your friendship. I'll never forget the day you tried to cheer me up by telling me stories about Percy's and your escapades. Within moments we were talking and laughing like old friends. I felt like you were a sister to me, and I can never thank you enough for taking me under your wing._

_"I wish you all the best, Annabeth. I hope you have a great life with Percy and that your kids (should you have any) are every bit as brave and clever as you are. I'll see you soon!_

_-Hazel_

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter, even though it was kind of short! I've got a poll on my profile, so if you're willing, I'd love for you to cast your vote as to whether or not I should write another story like this one! :D As always, thanks for reading!**

**-Mandi/WithPaperAndPen**


	13. Nico: Be Safe

**Hello, hello, and happy summer! How has your break been so far? :)**

**Review Replies:**

**Little-miss-firestarter: ** You're Posideon's Daughter-Percy'sSis, right? Anyway, I hope this chapter exceeds your expectations, and I'm glad you keep coming back to read more! :)

**Honest Treachery: **Yay! Welcome to the world of teenagers! And yes, I had a wonderful day! I'm fifteen now, myself… :P

**Medow-music: **Well, I hope you enjoy it! :3

**Alexandra Jackson rocks Hades: **Frank's letter will be the last single letter, but not the last chapter (because I just _love _killing people with feels, it seems). Thanks for reading! :P

**Percabeth'sOwlette: **Thank you for both of those amazing reviews! I'm so honored that you like my story! Thanks again for encouraging me; you really make my day!

**Holly Chase: **Awrh, thank you! Hopefully the letter doesn't disappoint!

**Curly11pig: **Got it! ;)

**AlittleOverwritten23: **PETIRI! YOU'RE BACK! And thanks, once again, for those short, sweet, yet so kindly reviews! 3 I really appreciate you!

**RonaldGarcia91: **Haha, awww! Don't cry! But thank you for all that praise! :)

**Katie: **Aw, thank you! :)

**Guest: **Aww, you made me smile so much with that review! That meant a lot; thank you.

**Ilovereadingandwriting13: **Haha, aww! I'm updating now! :D

**Okay, lets gooooo!**

* * *

"Give me my letter." Nico said gruffly, snatching the envelope from Thalia's hands. Ripping it open, he began to scan the words indifferently, but stopped when he silently read the first line._ "If you're reading this, then you're either mildly curious about what I have to say, being forced to read this by Percy or Jason, or you actually care about reading it. Somehow, I think it might be the last one."_

Thalia and Percy, both reading over his shoulder, laughed out loud and Nico scowled at them. Ignoring several smirks from his friends, he began to read the letter aloud.

_"Dear Nico, when you first found me in the Fields of Asphodel, I must admit, you kind of creeped me out. You were wearing all black and you had your sword at your side. You looked like a tough boy from the streets, definitely not someone I would want to mess with._

_ "Just looking at you, I could tell that you were someone who could hurt me in an instant and might not even think twice about it. You studied me with those black eyes, and I couldn't help but notice that your eyes skated right over mine, as if you were afraid to look at them. I knew you were alive, so I just sat still under my poplar tree, waiting for you to say something. At the time, I didn't know we were siblings, but I sensed power in you, and I didn't want to make you angry." _Thalia lightly punched her cousin in the arm.

"She had you pegged, didn't she?" Nico just stared blankly at his older cousin, and Thalia heaved a sigh. Nico continued to glare at her, but she still stayed seated on the floor next to him.

_"And then you offered me a second chance at life." _Jason held his hands up, effectively interrupting Nico's reading and stopping all movement inside the house.

"Wait. You _brought _Hazel back to life?!" Jason asked Nico in shock. Nico nodded, gazing at Jason with a leveled stare. Jason sighed, running his hands through his hair, but said no more. No amount of lecturing would break Nico's newly constructed shell, and Jason, ever the Roman, knew that it would be futile to try.

_"I would have been foolish not to take it, but I was apprehensive." _Nico continued. _ "I didn't know who you were or what you really wanted from me. Part of me thought that you would use me for your own purpose, like Gaea had, but the other part of me just saw a lonely, sad boy with a broken heart. So, when you offered me your hand, I took it."_

Nico remembered the mistrusting look in Hazel's big, gold eyes when she haltingly took his hand. He had resolved right then and there that he would never hurt her like her parents had. He promised that he would be the best brother he could be and that he would be a better sibling then Bianca ever was.

_Yeah, and I did such a great job of that, _Nico thought bitterly, looking out the window at the burial shrouds.

_"You brought me to Camp Jupiter, and I waited for you to leave me behind and go off to who-knows-where. I barely knew anything about you and I figured you wouldn't have any qualms about leaving me. Instead you surprised me by staying behind and helping me. You helped me hide my secret and you tried to find a way to break my curse. When you finally left, I was sad. I missed you. I understood what you had told me once before; loneliness was one of the worst feelings in the world."_

_And now I'm all alone again, _Nico thought bitterly. Hazel was the one person that truly accepted him for who he was, no matter what he did or said. She always loved him and helped him. He would miss that.

_"My point in telling you all this is to show you that I did value you. I valued your approval, your friendship, your companionship. I looked forward to the days that you'd arrive at camp, just so we could sit on the roof of Pluto's temple and talk about everything and nothing. I'd worry about my curse and my blackouts and you'd tell me that everything would be alright. You were a perfect brother." _Nico laughed humorlessly.

"A perfect brother? Yeah right!" he muttered.

"You were the perfect brother for her, anyway." Percy said wisely. Nico looked at Percy in surprise. Annabeth was right- the boy did have his moments.

_"I hope you don't take my death too hard, Nico. You poor boy, you've already lost so much! But the good news is that you'll get to see me again. I'll be waiting for you when you come down to Hades. Be safe, Nico. I love you. Thank you for always being there."_

Nico gently folded the letter and slipped it into the pocket of his black leather jacket. He stood in silence, scooping up Frank's letter from the floor, and walked out the door and up to the hills, all the while lost in thought.

_Be safe, Nico. I love you._

He couldn't remember anyone ever saying that to him. Not Bianca, not his mother and certainly not his father. He always saw himself as unlovable and untouchable, and he was okay with that. But now, the words came from his dead half-sister whom he loved possibly more than anything. And now, looking back, he thought that maybe, just maybe, she did truly love him.

After all, he knew that Hazel Marie Levesque was the only one that ever succeeded in melting his stony heart.

* * *

**The Letter**

_Dear Nico, when you first found me in the Fields of Asphodel, I must admit, you kind of creeped me out. You were wearing all black and you had your sword at your side. You looked like a tough boy from the streets, definitely someone I wouldn't want to mess with. Just looking at you, I could tell that you were someone who could hurt me in an instant and might not even think twice about it. _

_You studied me with those black eyes, and I couldn't help but notice that your eyes skated right over mine, as if you were afraid to look at them. I knew you were alive, so I just sat still under my poplar tree, waiting for you to say something. At the time, I didn't know we were siblings, but I sensed power in you, and I didn't want to make you angry._

_And then you offered me a second chance at life._

_I would have been foolish not to take it, but I was apprehensive. I didn't know who you were or what you really wanted from me. Part of me thought that you would use me for your own purpose, like Gaea had, but the other part of me just saw a lonely, sad boy with a broken heart. So, when you offered me your hand, I took it._

_You brought me to Camp Jupiter, and I waited for you to leave me behind and go off to who-knows-where. I barely knew anything about you and I figured you wouldn't have any qualms about leaving me. Instead you surprised me by staying behind and helping me. You helped me hide my secret and you tried to find a way to break my curse. When you finally left, I was sad. I missed you. I understood what you had told me once before; loneliness was one of the worst feelings in the world._

_My point in telling you all this is to show you that I did value you. I valued your approval, your friendship, your companionship. I looked forward to the days that you'd arrive at camp, just so we could sit on the roof of Pluto's temple and talk about everything and nothing. I'd worry about my curse and my blackouts and you'd tell me that everything would be alright. You were a perfect brother._

_I hope you don't take my death too hard, Nico. You poor boy, you've already lost so much! But the good news is that you'll get to see me again. I'll be waiting for you when you come down to Hades._

_Be safe, Nico. I love you. Thank you for always being there._

_-Hazel_

* * *

**Only 3 more chapters to go, and then the story is over! Woww! :3 I'll see you all later, and for my fellow Americans, have a happy 4****th**** of July!**

**Love ya!**

**-Mandi/WithPaperAndPen**


End file.
